Helleborus
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: A Tsukishima no le gustaban los animales y por gracia divina, su nuevo vecino, no era nada más que un loco amante de gatos./ Kurotsuki.
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja:_** _Kurotsuki._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

 _Las revoluciones no se hacen por menudencias, pero nacen por menudencias._

 ** _Aristóteles_**

* * *

Akiteru ni bien lo visitó esa mañana, pareció haber encontrado el secreto de la vida eterna en la forma de su cara. Y si bien, Kei, había hecho lo posible, para no reparar en el consecutivo escrutinio de su hermano; cuando llegó a acabar su desayuno, dio por terminada su paciencia.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Su hermano, en ese momento pareció salir del mundo paralelo donde se instaló; o al menos eso le contó el pequeño saltito, que dio Akiteru en su propia silla. Kei, por su parte, no pudo evitar revolver los ojos, mientras recordaba esos tiempos donde vio a su hermano como un héroe invencible; hombre perfecto al que nadie osaría tocar… Tiempos que de momento, le daba vergüenza aceptar.

—Kei… deberías conseguirte un perro.

—Oh, no empieces de nuevo.

—En serio, deberías hacerlo. Esta casa es muy grande y tú vives solo…

—Ya te dije que no me gustan los perros. Representan mucho trabajo ya que siempre hay que cuidarlos, se mueven mucho, son babosos y dejan pelo en la ropa.

Akiteru a respuesta solo botó un suspiro, Kei desvió la mirada hacia la vajilla que debía lavar. Mientras se levantaba a hacer sus labores, contó el tiempo para que el primogénito de su familia, abriera la boca.

—¿No te molesta vivir solo?

—No.

—Pero esta casa es grande y tú eres uno.

—No me digas —acotó con sarcasmo, pero al notar la cara mortificada de su hermano decidió añadir—: Estoy bien, mira, me gusta estar así y me siento más en paz en una casa, que en un departamento. Además ya soy grande.

 _Pero… aun él se sentía preocupado por su hostil hermanito._ Kei, no necesitaba que Akiteru le diga tal cosa en la cara, porque ya sabía de sobra que toda su familia estaba entrando en pánico porque él ya había sobrepasado los veinticinco y no tenía ni una novia para presentar a casa. Su hermano, que había aceptado la imposibilidad de ese hecho, este último estaba empecinado en darle una mascota. Tenía la ridícula idea de que una vida con compañía era más dulce. Kei, por el contrario, pensaba a la soledad un exquisito regalo, al lado de su revoltosa sobrina y Tanaka Saeko, la "adorable" esposa de su hermano.

—¿Entonces no? ¿Ningún tipo de perro? ¿Ni un chihuahua?

En su mente, por alguna razón nació la imagen de Hinata Shouyo, gritando por alguna cosa que no tenía sentido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eran años que no veía a ese chico. Por un momento, hasta se preguntó qué pasó con él, y barajó la idea de preguntar a Yamaguchi al respecto; a cabo de nada, decidió botar esa idea a algún rincón del vacío.

—No, son…

Su voz se vio interrumpida en ese momento, por los sonidos provenientes de afuera. Kei, no era una persona realmente curiosa, y por ello —a diferencia de su hermano— no asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Este último, su vecina por cuestiones de salud se mudó de la ciudad, y como es a suponer alguien la había comprado. Ese alguien tenía pensado instalarse ese día. Solo esperaba que el nuevo miembro de su vecindario, no lo creyera un aspirante a amigo o buen samaritano. También deseaba que el escándalo creado, se dé solo en su traslado.

—¿No vas a ir a saludarlo? —preguntó Akiteru.

Kei a respuesta enarcó una ceja y con ello cerró el tema de ahí a para siempre. Su hermano botó un suspiro, pero…

—¿Kei, qué me dices de un gato?

—No.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, declaro, este fic no está dentro del cannon, o sea, no hay, hubo o habrá, Karasuno, Nekoma, Furukodani, etc, y de esa forma este es un comienzo desde cero –hasta me pregunto si haré que hablen en algún momento de vóleibol-._

 _En lo demás… primera vez que escribo de los personajes, así que siento si cometo Ooc, y si lo hago, ruego que me señalen mis errores._

 _Y bueno, al final, estoy feliz de empezar a escribir de este par, ya que por algún raro acontecimiento de la vida, ellos se volvieron mi pareja favorita –desplazando, de alguna forma al IwaOi de ese puesto- y… he leído mucho de ellos y creo que ya es momento de simplemente escribir algo para este fandom. Así que…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

 _Los vecinos que uno nunca ve de cerca son los vecinos ideales y perfectos._

 ** _Aldous Huxley_**

* * *

—¡Sal de mi casa, no te quiero volver a ver!

Una vez se había instalado en su vecindario, Tsukishima había esperado un poco más de quietud. Una pizca de la tranquilidad que no disfrutó en el apartamento que compartió con Yamaguchi. Había pensado que ya no habría paredes finas, el sonido de pasos encima de su cabeza, de la música estruendosa del cuarto de arriba, o el sonido de la cama ajena que chocaba contra el piso superior, conjunto a unos gemidos que él nunca quiso escuchar en vida.

Y tal como pensó, ahora ya no había vecinos que sabían toda su vida, por poner su oído al ras de la pared, ni tampoco volvió a estar al tanto de la vida sexual ajena. Pero… pacífico no era su vecindario.

Al principio pensó que su vecina vieja y enfermiza, era lo más contraproducente de su nueva vivienda. Ya que ella tenía como manía el saludarlo de forma diaria, el ir a su casa para invitarle sus "logros" culinarios, pedirle ciertos favores, e insinuarle de vez en cuando que tenía una nieta atractiva que era «soltera».

Pero al cabo de un tiempo se acostumbró a la viejecilla, y encontró los causantes de ciertas jaquecas matutinas, o malas noches repletas de ira. Eran una pareja, según los demás se habían casado a lo sumo hace dos años, y se mudaron a su vecindario casi a la par de él. Y ambos eran la pareja más inestable que vio en su vida.

Esa mañana, mientras salía de casa rumbo a su trabajo, podía ver claramente cómo la mujer tiraba desde el primer piso, todas las prendas de su marido. Y cómo este, a paso irregular, agarraba todo a la par que fruncía el ceño.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quiero el maldito divorcio!

—¡Y lo vas a tener, estoy harta de vivir con un maldito alcohólico!

—¡¿Y tienes cara para quejarte?! ¡La semana pasada regresaste aun en estado etílico!

—¡Pero llegué antes que amanezca; hijo de puta!

Tsukishima frunció el ceño en ese momento. Cuando veía a ese par —dúo que tendía a peleas magnánimas, y reconciliaciones aceleradas— agradecía demasiado el que sus padres se hayan divorciado de forma civilizada.

Entornando los ojos, decidió apartar la vista, agarrar mejor su maletín e ir a su trabajo antes que el tiempo le jugara en contra. Pero para contrarrestar su decisión, escuchó prontamente el sonido estruendoso de algo que se rompía… contra el suelo. Volvió su mirada al par problemático, y tuvo que pestañear repetidas veces, antes de poder creer que su vecina, había tirado su televisor de la ventana. ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio hacía eso?

—Qué bello es el amor joven, ¿eh?

Tsukishima dio un respingo en ese instante, y se vio en la necesidad de recomponer sus facciones, antes de enfrentar la voz hablante.

Al enfocar su atención en… el desconocido; no pilló más que a un hombre desgreñado, que había salido con tan solo un pijama de su casa. Diablos hasta tenía unas pantuflas felpudas y se notaba a leguas que un peine no tocó esos cabellos. Pero en vez de verlo simple y llanamente ridículo; cuando Tsukishima vio la sonrisa del sujeto, no pudo evitar sentir nada más que desconfianza.

El tipo aquel tenía la palabra «peligro», pintarrajeada en la cara. Si Tsukishima hubiera sido una persona más dócil y propensa a entrar fácilmente en pánico, hubiera retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. Pero como su orgullo era lo suficiente grande, solo irguió de mejor forma su postura —que él se sabía alto, y por esa misma ventaja genética, tenía muy en cuenta que era intimidante— y dijo en tono condescendiente y casi cortante:

—Uhm, si tú lo dices.

El sujeto pareció no notar que él no tenía ganas de plática, ya que movió a nueva cuenta su boca…

—Hola, gafotas —aquel apelativo, ganó un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Tsukishima. ¿Qué edad se suponía que tenía ese sujeto?— creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy tu nuevo vecino; Kuroo Tetsuro.

Tsukishima vio a la casa cercana a la suya, y recordó la mudanza del anterior domingo, la ida de la viejecilla enfermiza, y de alguna forma recordó que ahora Akiteru insistía en que se compre un gato. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, al darse cuenta del cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Ese sujeto con solo mirarlo, parecía la peor opción para ser habitante de su mismo vecindario.

Pero al ver la palma extendida delante de sí; obediente a las reglas de etiqueta que le enseñaron en su familia, no hizo más que corresponder al saludo.

—Tsukishima Kei, un gusto.

La mano de su vecino era grande, áspera y caliente. Esta apretó con confianza a la suya.

—Entonces Tsuki, ¿no?

—Tsukishima —rectificó.

Una sonrisa endemoniada bailó en labios ajenos. Tsukishima no pudo evitar preguntarse, si la sensación era igual de desagradable, en los momentos que él se portaba irritante con otras personas…

—Tsukishima es muy largo.

—Pero es así como se pronuncia. —Antes que "Kuroo" abriera la boca, Tsukishima vio su reloj pulsera, e hizo una reverencia educada con tal de desembarazarse—. Bueno… tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Oh, claro, espero que podamos tener una buena relación de vecinos; Tsuki.

Estuvo tentado a volver a corregir el cómo era llamado. Pero Tsukishima decidió tan solo revolver los ojos —y deseaba que el acto sea notado, para que su vecino sepa, que no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de amistad— y proseguir su camino.

Ya estaba resignado a llegar tarde.

 ** _-o-_**

—¿Pasa algo Tsuki?

Tsukishima, había estado removiendo su comida de una forma casi infantil. Ese día no tenía hambre.

—No dormí bien.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, esa pareja de locos volvió a pelearse a costa de la paz de todo el vecindario.

Yamaguchi en ese preciso momento incurrió a una risa ligera, una que le hizo estar tentado a volver al acto reprochable que hacía en su juventud; el increparle que cerrase la boca. Aunque su ceño fruncido, fue suficiente para que su amigo, acallara su mofa.

—Lo siento, solo… me causa gracia el cómo se comportan esos dos.

—No creo que te causaría si vivieras en el mismo territorio que ese par. A veces cuando los escucho, me hacen extrañar a Kageyama y Hinata.

—¿Tan malos son? —preguntó Tadashi, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando Tsukishima comparaba algo con ese par, la cosa ya estaba seria.

—Sí.

Tras esa pequeña charla, ambos volvieron a enfocar su atención en sus alimentos. Yamaguchi comía con naturalidad, en cambio Tsukishima se tomaba su tiempo para acabar el platillo.

Cuando su amigo acabó su merienda, lo miró con impaciencia, y al final para matar el tiempo, decidió volver a dirigirle la palabra:

—¿Y fuera de la historia común de esa pareja, no tienes algo más que contar?

—Tengo un nuevo vecino —dijo, mientras cortaba la carne de su plato—, parece ser el prototipo de alguien que me desagrada.

—Ojalá te equivoques.

Tsukishima en ese momento recordó la sonrisa ladina, la espalda ancha, y el tono de voz desagradable. También rememoró el «gafotas» y «Tsuki» dicho sin ningún tipo de recato. Era obvio que la vida en su vecindario, de ese día para adelante, empeoraría. Odió tener esa certeza.

Pero para no empeorar de humor decidió cambiar de tema:

—También Akiteru me quiere regalar un gato.

—Oh, bueno, eso está mejor que un perro, ¿no? Desde la vez que conocimos a Hinata, y su mascota se te lanzó encima, tú…

Tsukishima en ese momento sintió —a su pesar— sus mejillas enrojecer. Aún recordaba ese perrote que se había escapado de la guardia de su dueño, y lo persiguió con la simple gana de clavar sus dientes en él. También podía rememorar, que la actitud que él mismo adoptó no fue precisamente genial.

Así que en honor a su reputación; ordenó:

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento Tsuki.

 ** _-o-_**

Al volver a su casa, pudo dilucidar los restos del televisor que fue usado como arma, tirados en el piso de la propiedad aliciente a la suya. También al ver la tranquilidad del recinto, supuso que sus vecinos habían acabado su pelea verbal y empezado el trámite de divorcio, o… volvieron —por milésima vez— a reconciliarse.

En realidad a Kei le importaba un comino lo que hicieran sus vecinos —mientras no vinieran a arruinar su paz— pero al ver todas esas idas y venidas, no podía evitar preguntarse el «por qué». Cómo alguien que veía un barco hundirse seguía intentando mantener este a flote. Tsukishima, en lo personal, estaba orgulloso de no darse ningún paseo, porque sabía que el recorrido siempre — en algún momento cercano o lejano— llegaba a su fin.

Intentando despejar su mente de asuntos que no eran propios, se encogió de hombros, y sacó las llaves de su casa. A la par que estas tintineaban en sus manos, escuchó el fuerte bramido de uno de los perros de su vecindario.

Kei por un momento sintió el cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y cómo un escalofrío inoportuno pasaba por su columna vertebral. Desde el incidente con el Gran danés de Hinata, y las heridas que ese causó, jamás pudo sentirse realmente cómodo con ningún cánido. En ese momento, solo le restó el intentar tranquilizarse, y recordar que no podía tan ser ridículo y dejar que un miedo irracional le moleste aun con perros que él sabía inofensivos, además… Escuchó el fuerte maullido de un gato.

El sonido no provenía del techo, o siquiera de un jardín, sino que parecía adyacente del gruñido del can. Tsukishima no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a dónde provenía la mezcla de sonidos, y tal como sus oídos dictaminaban vio a los dos animales. El perro parecía querer saltar encima del minino y este, por su parte, no correspondía a la agresividad y estaba muy enfocado en la actividad de acercarse.

Frunció el ceño. Por eso no le gustaban los animales, eran estúpidos, peludos, llenos de baba, y… y… si la escena de afuera seguía el transcurso que temía, dentro de poco vería un cadáver de gato conjunto a su propia casa.

Resopló en ese momento. Se le hacía que no le quedaba más que tirarles agua a esas bolas de pelo, con tal de separarlos y…

—Fuera, fuera. —Tsukishima no vio la cara del nuevo aparecido, pero por la simple visión de la desordenada cabellera, supo que aquel que espantaba al perro, no era más que su vecino— ¡Aquí estás! ¿Cómo saliste casa?

La imagen era irreal, ya que el tipejo aquel seguía teniendo toda la pinta de un matón, empero estaba abrazando al felino, y hasta le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Tsukishima, por alguna razón salida de su comprensión, no pudo evitar imaginar a su antigua y demacrada vecina, viajando por la carretera con un grupo de motoqueros… ¿pero qué rayos estaba pensando?

Denegando con su cabeza, decidió olvidar el extraño resbalón que dio su propia imaginación y se obligó a volver a enfocarse en su intención pasada.

Una vez abrió la puerta, desvió la mirada a su vecino que también entraba a su propia casa, y pensó que tal vez… no era tan malo.

.

Pero al poco tiempo recordó el «Tsuki» y «gafotas» dichos casi al mismo tiempo, y… se retractó.

* * *

Mmm, no sé si está muy bien, no sé si aún haya lectores interesados en mi propuesta, pero sé que el episodio estuvo lento y no tuvo muchas cosas emocionantes para dar —es que por desgracia, en mis primeros long fic de cualquier pareja me gusta ir a paso menguado, para así hacer un romance que al menos a mí me guste, jajaja— pero bueno… aun con todo eso, aparecí para decir: "No dejaré la historia, aun la quiero mucho y pienso terminarla".

La idea principal ya vendrá dentro de poco y una interacción más decente también se vendrá formando en los subsiguientes episodios.

Y bueno… ¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
